The last Piece of Pumpkin pie
by Ween-E
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have been enemies all their lives. Shane's been living the life of a rockstar whilst Mitchie's been living the life of an average teenager. Will adolescence change their views on each other? Sucky summary. Story's better.
1. Snowball Fight

**Hi Guys! Weenie, here (Yes. My name is Weenie. No, it's not my actual name, sillies.) This is my first-ever Camp Rock story. Please go easy on me here. (I'm not new to Fanfiction, but I might as well be.) This fanfic is SMITCHIE.**

"Hey loser, think fast." A snowball dove through the air with amazing speed and cuffed a brunette girl on the back of her head.

Mitchie winced. It felt as if the snowball had smacked her brain out of its stem. It took her a moment to focus her vision so that she's only seeing one figure of Shane Gray. Her cheeks turned a slide shade of red- not due to embarrassment, but anger. She hated him with a burning passion. Her gloved hands shook involuntarily with rage.

"SHANE!" she said through gritted teeth. Her patience with him had been running thin. As much as she'd love to beat the living daylights out of him, his mom and her mom were best friends, preventing her from doing so.

She had known Shane ever since they were brought upon the world. He was three years older than him, although less mature. When they were younger, Mitchie had a huge block of patience with him. As the years went by with Shane in her life, he had turned that block into a very small pebble.

Shane shrugged. "I warned you."

It took little of Mitchie's willpower to scoop out a large batch of snow into her hands and chuck it at the smirking popstar. Did I forget to mention that Shane Gray was a teen heartthrob worldwide? He was the lead singer of Connect 3, a well-known band.

The snowball was easily dodged by Shane, just by stepping to his left side without much effort. After his action was met by a loud shout from Mitchie, his smirk broadened into a wide grin. He couldn't help but gloat. His hands rose to his ears and he wiggled them like a little kid, sticking his tongue out as well.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta-" he began, but was cut off short by a cold, wet, snowball hitting his face.

"Bulls eye!" Mitchie said, smiling in satisfaction. "You were saying?"

Shane wiped his face, a small sneer replacing his grin. "Oh, it's on."

"Bring it, honey!" she taunted, but making a dash for it.

Shane chased her around the Torres' yard. Mitchie tried to find decent shields from a trashcan, to a rake, to a snow shovel.

After getting pelted by each other numerous times, the two rivals made up their own forts. Fort Cuddles and Fort Steel.

"Fort _Cuddles_?! That's got to be the dumbest name I've ever heard!" Shane scoffed whilst making ammo to throw at the opponent- Mitchie.

"And you think Fort _Steel _is any better? Can you _be _any more original? Seriously, Shane, I-" she was cut off by a snowball to the shoulder.

"Don't let your guard down!" Shane taunted, preparing another snowball.

"You fat-headed _jerk_!" Mitchie screamed. She gathered more snow for artillery. Once she had reached about twenty, she got up, shielding herself from the snowballs that were thrown by Shane, and chucking out hers wildly.

Mitchie made sure that Shane was buried in snow before making her way up to him. "I think that's enough for one day. All this snowball fighting's got me working up an appetite. Besides, I can't handle beating you all of the time. It's too much."

She was surprised by a hand shooting up from the pile of snow and grabbing her leg and pulling her down. She let out a yelp before hitting the soft floor.

Shane emerged from beneath the white fluff, a grin planted on his face. He got up, without lending as much as a single hand to Mitchie.

"Yea, I think I'm going to go and help myself to that last pumpkin pie."

"No! Shane, I told you! I called dibs on that!" she complained, getting up to her feet, brushing off the snow that was covering her lower body.

"First one to the kitchen gets it." Shane said. Not waiting for an answer, he ran to the front door and disappeared from view, leaving Mitchie stunned and fuming.

**LOL. Well, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? If it's the former, please lie. :-) I'll update if I get good feedback.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Knowing that Shane would have still beaten her even if she had raced him, Mitchie cleaned up the front yard, setting the shovels and trashcans back to their original places before Hurricane Mitchie and Hurricane Shane passed by.

As she walked inside the house, she was greeted by Shane who was helping himself to _her _pumpkin pie while watching pointless cartoons on the television.

"This is delicious!" he said, licking his lips, trying to make Mitchie jealous.

"Oh, be quiet." she muttered and plopped herself down next to him. "The least you can do is share a piece. After all, it was mine to begin with."

"Hmm, let me think." Shane set down his fork on his plate and pretended to ponder. "Nope!"

Mitchie wasn't surprised with his answer. Of course he wouldn't share. When did he ever share anything? Never, that's when. What was she thinking, asking him to share.

The silence that came after that (except for the low volume of the cartoons) was interrupted by Mitchie's stomach emitting a low grumbling sound, which was loud enough for Shane to hear and make fun of.

"As if you've never had your stomach growl. Oh wait. I bet you haven't, considering you stuff your face 24/7, you pig!" Mitchie cried defensively.

Shane pretended to look offended. "Why, I never! And here I was, about to give you a piece, but I don't think that's going to happen now! Unless.. You beg for it." He said teasingly.

"Not in a million years!" Mitchie declined, crossing her arms across her chest. Another sound came from her stomach.

Shane gave her a crooked smile. "It's not that hard, really. All you have to say is 'Shane Gray is the hottest beast alive in the entire universe. Even I can't compare myself to him.'"

"As if. I can name a million people hotter than you." She nearly poked a hole through the TV with the glare she's sending it.

"Fine," he shrugged, "Enjoying starving, then. Oh, and by the way-" he said, taking his eyes off the television screen for a minute. "My mom told me to tell you that I'm sleeping over."

"WHAT?!" Mitchie jumped off the couch, her mouth hung wide open. Anger running through every vein and artery. _I don't believe this! Why does Mrs. Gray hate me so much? _

"Yah." Shane said casually, taking a bite off the pumpkin pie. "Sinff yer ardy up, can uf geck me fum whip'd cream?" (Since you're already up, can you get me some whipped cream?)

Mitchie, still in shock, involuntarily did as she was told. She walked to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of whipped cream. As if in a daze, she walked back to the living room and handed it to Shane, and sat back down.

Shane took it without as much as a 'thank you.' In the midst of eating another piece of the pumpkin pie, he gazed over to Mitchie, who was still spacing out.

"Mitchie…" She looked at the television screen as if expecting something to pop out of it.

"Mitchiee." He waved his hand across her face, hoping to get a response. When he didn't, he scooped a spoonful of whipped cream off his plate and did the unimaginable thing possible- he shot it at Mitchie.

The white blob hit her on her left cheek. She instantly snapped out of her reverie and placed a hand on the spot where it had hit her. Shane's action only added onto her frustration.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" she screamed.

Shane looked as if they've gone through this a million times, which in real life, they have. "You weren't responding to me."

"Well, you've got my attention. What is it?" she asked irritated.

"You have any scary movies?" She looked at him as if he'd asked the dumbest question in the world. "What?"

"So you shot whipped cream at my face so you can just ask me if I have any scary movies?" Mitchie said, her voice shaking.

"…yeah. Pretty much."

She took in a mouthful of air and released it slowly, calming her nerves. She closed her eyes. "Yes, Shane. We do."

"Really? Sweet! What'd ya have?" Shane set down his plate and stood up, ready to take a look at the DVD compartment.

"Oh, uh… 'I'm going to kill you.'"

"Huh? I'm not familiar with that one. Is it any good?"

"Haha." Mitchie laughed as if he had told her a joke. "It's not a movie."

Before Shane realized what was happening, Mitchie was upon him, tackling him to the ground with all of her weight. The pair landed on the soft, carpeted floors. They tumbled around, wrestling like two little kids. They spun, and rolled around, pulling each other's hair. The two shuffled to their feet, the other's hair in their fingers.

"I'll let go if you let go," Mitchie said.

"I'll let go if _you _let go," Shane repeated.

"Okay. We let go in the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Her first mistake was to ever trust Shane of letting go. He held onto her hair, a grin forming into his lips.

"You son of a--" Before she could finish, his cell phone rang. Thank god.

"Yeah?" Shane flipped open his LG slide, letting go of her hair. Mitchie scoffed and tried to soothe the tender spot on her head.

"I'm at the Witch's house," he replied casually, eyeing Mitchie. Wait.. _she _was the Witch? "No problem. Go ahead. See ya later." He slide back the phone into his pocket.

"The Witch? Wow. Is it because my name rhymes with it?"

"No, it's because you look like one," he said, laughing at his own remark.

"It takes one to know one, that's what I always say. Who was that on the phone?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't. I'm surprised you even have friends to call you." She made her way to the television, opening a small compartment and tossing the DVD case to Shane. "Knock yourself out. We have tons of horror flicks. Mom's a fan."

"Oh." Shane shuffled through the DVDs, giving a small comment on each one. While he was busy picking out a movie, Mitchie went to the kitchen and made popcorn. She used the sink to wash the white sticky stuff (Haha. Not _that_ kind of white sticky stuff you pervs.) off her face.

"Got it!" Shane finally said and popped in the DVD into the player. "Where's my popcorn?"

"Shut your mouth and wait, you jerk. I'm coming."

Shane rolled his eyes and muttered, "That's what she said."

Mitchie arrived not a moment too soon. The opening credits just finished and the movie began. Shane immediately grasped the bowl from her, ignoring her remarks and dug in.

"Share! I made it!" Mitchie complained.

"Nah." He put the bowl on his lap and stuck his tongue out at her.

Mitchie gave a little smirk which he was too occupied to notice. _There's always a first time for everything. Time to test my acting skills._ Slowly, she made her way in front of Shane, placing her legs beside his. Shane's eyes were ripped from the television screen to Mitchie's face, which was currently mesmerizing him with a seductive look.

"Not even a little piece?" she asked with a pout, and began to lean into his body.

"Uh…" he was too stunned to answer. What was Mitchie doing? Whatever it is, he… liked it? He could feel her sweet breath on the nape of his neck. A blush rushing to his cheeks.

When she was about a centimeter apart from Shane's lips, Shane almost trembling from anticipation, Mitchie grabbed the bowl and rolled back to her seat. "Did I mention how _wonderful _it is being a girl?" she said, chewing on a piece of popcorn. When Mitchie's action finally sunk in, Shane couldn't help but feel angry and embarrassed at the same time. She played him! Of course, she would have never got his attention by just yelling at him. Touche, Mitchie. You have earned my respect.

"You sneaky rat!" he exclaimed, making a snatch for the bowl, but not succeeding.

Mitchie smiled with satisfaction. She loved it when she gets him mad. His anger is like energy for her. "Yep! Now hush up. I'm trying to watch the movie."

Shane frowned, but did as he was told.

They made it halfway through the movie, The Ruins, without speaking. As one of the guys amputated the older guy's leg with a huge rock, Mitchie buried her head into Shane's chest, oblivious of what she was doing. Shane, on the other hand, couldn't keep his focus on the movie. He looked at Mitchie's small fingers clutching onto his checkered shirt. She looked adorable. Wait- what was he thinking?

As the movie went on, the two fell asleep, the day's events catching up with them. Mitchie's head was leaning on Shane's shoulder while Shane's head was on top of her head.


	3. Man Hunt

**Thanks soo much for the reviews, you guys! **

**It's weird, though. I wrote a message to you guys on my last chapter, but it won't appear whenever I look at it. Anyways, I said that I won't be updating frequently due to school and stuff, so please be patient. :-) And so I bring you to Chapter 3 of TLPoPP**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

--

Mitchie was woken up by a blinding light.

_CLICK!_

Mitchie's eyes fluttered opened immediately. In front of her stood Nate Jones holding a digital camera, a smile planted on his face, with Jason Turner, who was trying his best to keep from laughing.

"Well, what do you know. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. What are you guys doing here?" Mitchie asked, still groggy from her sleep.

"Aww look, Jase. We woke up Sleeping Beauty!" Nate snickered, placing his camera into his pocket. Jason laughed along.

"We should go before the Beast wakes up!" The two burst into a fit of laughter, waking up Shane as they went.

"I'm serious." Mitchie said, injecting as much venom as she could put in her tone.

"Shane told us that it was no problem if we came over. Didn't he tell you that, Princess?" Nate asked.

"What's up with the princess? And no. He didn't!" Just then, Mitchie realized how close she was to Shane. His head, a hairsbreadth away from hers. She blushed deeply and inched away from him. Why was she blushing? Why couldn't have she just pushed him away?

Just then, Shane stretched his arms, yawning in the process. As he rubbed his eyes, he noticed the two figures standing in front of him. "Hey guys." he said, still sleepy.

"What's up, Shay?" Jason said, grinning. They did a quick handshake. "We should leave you two lovebirds alone. It's obvious that you two are busy."

"We are not lovebirds!" Shane and Mitchie announced in unison, with their faces red.

Jason smiled. "Of course, of course. No need to bite my head off."

"So… what time is it?" Shane asked, changing the subject.

Nate checked his watch and said, "Seven thirty." Shane groaned.

"Agh. I want this day to be over and done with. What can we do to occupy ourselves?" He looked at Mitchie, seeking an answer.

She shrugged. "We can watch another movie again. This time, let's pick one that's not too gory."

"Hah. When pigs fly. I'm not watching another horror movie." Shane said.

"Aww, is poor Shaney-bear scared?" Mitchie cooed.

"No!" He answered, too quickly. "I'm not scared! I'm just sick of them."

"Well that's weird. An hour and a half ago you were practically begging me to watch a scary movie." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

Before Shane could say anything else, Nate butted in, "How about we play Man Hunt? It's dark and we have enough people."

Jason automatically agreed to this, followed by Mitchie and then Shane.

They drew their teams from a bowl. Nate and Jason being one team, and Shane and Mitchie being the other.

"I call a redo!" Shane cried, waving his piece of paper in the air for added effect.

"Me too!" said Mitchie. Nate shook his head wearily.

"Nope. No re-dos. You guys are just going to have to suck it up. Okay, me and Jase will hide first. You need to go from the front porch to the mailbox and back. Count to fifty. Ready? Go!" The pair bolted out the door and into the night, leaving Shane and Mitchie standing on the living room dumbfounded.

"48... 49... 50!" Mitchie made her way to the front door, trailed by Shane, who was chewing on a piece of cinnamon bread.

"Does Shaney want me to howd his hand in da dahk?" Mitchie mocked.

"Shut up." he muttered, finishing his snack. They walked around the yard in silence, looking behind trees, shrubs and under tables.

Shane's ears perked up as he heard rustling from a shrub close to the front door. He poked Mitchie's shoulder and pointed at the snow-capped plant. Mitchie looked to where he was pointing and nodded. Their arms brushed against each other, but they paid no heed to it. Their attentions were focused on the shaking shrub. When they were a couple of feet away from it, Nate popped from underneath it and made his way through Shane and Mitchie on all fours.

"Mitchie, get him!" Shane yelled, for she was closer to Nate. Mitchie attempted to run after him, but her bracelet was caught on Shane's ring, holding her back.

"I can't! My bracelet's stuck!" By now, Nate had touched the mailbox and was running back to the front porch like a speeding train, a grin set upon his face.

"Jason, come on!" he cried. Jason appeared from behind a tree and made his way to the front porch in a mad dash.

Shane stopped wrenching his hand away from Mitchie's and chased after him, dragging her along.

"Come on!" he said. "We still have a shot in catching Jason!" Nate was catching his breath as he sat on the Torres' front steps. As his heart reached to its normal pace, he cheered for his band mate.

"Go, Jason, Go!"

Jason got to where Nate was and turned around, running for the mailbox. Shane tried to grab him by the scruff of his jacket, but failed to do so. Jason touched the black mailbox and whirled around. Mitchie and Shane were blocking his way from home base. He grinned slyly and made as if to head in Shane's direction. Shane pulled Mitchie to his side, and when he did so, Jason feinted to Mitchie's side, reaching the front porch successfully. Mitchie made an attempt to grab him, but instead, knocked heads with Shane.

"Yeah! Whoo!" Nate and Jason cheered, giving each other high fives.

Shane and Mitchie were on the snow-covered ground, holding their aching heads and groaning in pain.

"You're so hardheaded." Mitchie said, and then added, "literally."

Shane ignored her comment and slipped his ring off of his finger. He toyed around with it for a few seconds before unhooked it with Mitchie's bracelet. "It's yourfault that we lost!" he said.

"_My _fault?" Mitchie said with a surprised tone.

"Yes. Do you have hearing problems or something? _Your _fault."

"Excuse me! It wasn't my fault that my bracelet got caught on your ring!" she argued.

"Yeah, why are you even wearing a bracelet in the first place, huh?" Shane challenged.

"Because I'm a _girl_?! Cheese and rice, Shane. Why are you wearing a ring? Only girls wear accessories on their hands."

"It's not just a ring! It's a purity ring! And I have to wear it." Shane replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Guys," Nate interrupted.

"WHAT?!" they screamed back, their eyes shooting daggers at him. Nate was taken aback by this, but soon recovered.

"Can you guys just drop the subject? No need to get so competitive. It's just a game."

"Yeah. A game we could have won were it not for Mitchie's stupid bracelet." Shane muttered, getting up.

Mitchie scoffed and headed inside the house. Nate and Jason watched her in confusion. "Where are you going, Mitchie? It's your turn to hide with Shane."

"I don't want to play anymore." she said with a hiss. As she slammed the door on them, Nate and Jason turned and glared at Shane. He raised his hands up in defense.

"Tch. Don't look at me. It's not my fault the girl's PMSing." They heard a loud scream from inside the house. The doors flung open and a frustrated Mitchie bolted from the house and ran up to Shane. Her face stood a couple of inches away from his.

"You know what your problem is? You always blame someone else if things don't go the way you planned. If it weren't for the fact that my mom is best friends with your mom, I would totally beat your sorry ass right here and now! So you have your mom to thank for not getting your priceless face BROKEN!" She jabbed a finger between his ribs. Shane flinched and looked at her, shocked.

Just as Mitchie was about to make her way back to the house, the whole lot was engulfed by a blinding light. All but Shane covered their eyes for his back was to the light.

"Hi guys, we're back from our mini-vacation," greeted a young and friendly voice. The silver Porsche's car window rolled down, revealing a black-haired woman in her late thirties. She was beautiful. No wrinkle blemished her face. Like her son, she had a goofy grin on.

"Hey Denise," Mitchie said, faking a smile. Shane turned around to face the car.

"Hi Mom. Hi Mrs. Torres." Another face popped her head from behind Denise. She smiled at Shane.

"Hello Shane! Hi boys," Connie Torres, Mitchie's mom, acknowledged.

"Hi Mrs. Torres," Nate and Jason replied. They waved at her as if they haven't seen her in a long time, although they were over Mitchie's house a couple of days ago.

"You guys having a fun time?" asked Denise as she stepped out of the car. Connie copied her actions and soon, both ladies were on the front porch.

"Yeah! We were just finishing our game of man hunt," Mitchie said before any of the boys had the chance to respond. She shot them a look which told them to shut up and play along.

Shane nodded. "Uh.. Yeah. What she said."

Connie looked at them, her eyes showing disbelief. "You sure there's nothing else you boys did with my daughter while we were away?" All of them blushed. Mitchie clenched her fists.

"Mom!" she said through gritted teeth. Connie pushed her daughter playfully and laughed.

"I was just kidding. I know these boys won't do anything to you_. Right?_"The gazed at Shane, then Nate, and then Jason, who both shifted uncomfortably.

"N-no! Of course not!" Shane said.

"Haha. Oh, loosen up you three. Anyways, Shane I've come here to drop off your stuff for your little sleepover with Mitchie. Here, let me get your bag from the car." Denise walked over in a rush to her Porsche and pulled out a black bag. She handed it to Shane and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to go home and rest now, honey. I'll see you in a few weeks, 'kay? Bye Shane! Bye Mitchie! I'll see you, Connie. See you boys!" She waved goodbye to the aforementioned people.

Shane nodded and replied, "Bye mom."

The four watched as the Porsche disappeared into view. When it was gone, they made their way inside the house.

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Mrs. Torres. All but Shane nodded. The three teenagers sat on the couch and watched mindless television as Mrs. Torres cooked in the kitchen. Mitchie sat as far as possible from Shane, avoiding his gaze as she did so. Nate and Jason looked at them helplessly, being forced to sit in the middle of the quarrelling rivals.

The awkward silence was interrupted ten painstaking minutes later with Mrs. Torres calling them into the Dining Room for dinner. Nate pulled Shane by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back as he made his way to the Dining Room.

"Dude, what the hell?" Shane said. Nate looked at him in all seriousness.

"What you did before was harsh. You need to apologize to Mitchie."

"Ha!" Shane shook off Nate's grasp on him and scoffed. "I didn't do anything. It was all her."

Nate backed away. "I don't believe this. Mitchie was right. You _do _blame someone else if things don't go the way you planned. I'm done with this. You can solve this yourself." And with that, Nate stomped out of the room.

**--**

**Dramaaa**

**REVIEW And I'll give you a cookie!!**


	4. Awkward

**YAY! Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys get a cookie! For those who added my story to their alert/ fave stories list, you guys get a muffin! Mmm... cookies and muffins. lol. **

**Okay. That is all I have to say for now. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, my friends!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS CHARACTERS. The song used in this story is called "I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie.**

--

Shane pressed his lips together and mentally punched himself._Stupid, stupid. _He then dragged his feet to the Dining Room. Everyone was already sitting down around the table, helping themselves to Connie's spaghetti and salad. He quickly slipped into a seat next to Jason.

Shane had his face supported by his right hand, his hazel eyes looking tiredly at the slaughtered meatball as he repeatedly stabbed it with his fork. He was snapped out of his reverie by Jason's hand slapping his elbow.

"No elbows on the table, mister." Jason scolded, wagging a finger at Shane. The raven-haired boy glared at him, but obeyed. Mitchie looked from afar and was sending Shane daggers this whole time, but he didn't notice.

"Hey Jase, can you please pass the dressing?" she asked leniently. Jason shifted his gaze from Shane to Mitchie.

"But Shane's right next to it! He'll get it. Right, Shane?" He looked up from his plate and reached for the dressing at a snail's pace. Mitchie's eyebrows narrowed and she let out an inaudible sigh of frustration.

"That's o.k. Nevermind."

Connie and Nate watched at the sidelines, carefully observing what was going on. They shared a look of annoyance. "I'm not even going to ask what happened," Connie said. She was used to Shane and Mitchie's weekly fights.

The rest of the dinner was silent, except for the usual complimenting of the food from the boys.

--

Once they finished eating, the four teenagers helped Connie clean up. Shane and Mitchie helped clear the tables whilst Jason and Nate washed the dishes. As Mitchie picked up the remaining plates on the table, Shane walked next to her. A vein's breadth away from her face. "Hey, can I talk to you after the guys leave?" he whispered.

His presence shocked Mitchie, making her almost drop the plates. She shot him a glare. "No. I don't want to talk to you. Not now. Not ever."

Shane sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Don't be immature, Mitchie."

Her knuckles turned white from gripping onto the plates tightly. Her teeth were clenched. "And the King of Immaturityville is telling _me _this?!"

Shane merely nodded.

Finally giving in, Mitchie said, "Alright. Fine. Whatever."

He smiled victoriously and took the plates from her hands. "Cool. I'll meet you in your room later."

--

A couple of minutes afterwards, a limo stopped by the Torres' house and a tall, middle-aged man knocked on the door. He was wearing a driver's hat and a suit. His face showed nothing but seriousness.

Mitchie opened the front door and immediately hugged the driver. "James! Long time no see!" The driver stumbled back a little bit from the sudden force.

"Hello, Miss Michelle," he said formerly

Mitchie pulled out of the hug and shot him a playful look. "It's Mitchie. C'mon, James. How many times do we have to go through this?"

James ignored her question and said, "I have come to pick up Mr. Jones and Mr. Turner." With this, Mitchie turned around and yelled their names.

"NATE! JASON! James is here!" The two boys got up from the couch, holding their ears.

"Geeze, Mitchie. We're right here. No need to pop our eardrums," Nate muttered, walking out of the door. Jason followed.

"Thanks for the dinner, Connie. It was delicious." The oldest of the band members blurted.

"Oh, you're welcome. Come again, you two!" They waved.

"Bye!"

After the limo pulled out of the driveway, Connie stretched her arms and yawned. "Boy, what a day. Well, I best be off to bed. Don't you two stay up late, okay? It's a school night. Goodnight, sweetie." She pecked Mitchie on the cheek and walked across the hallway to her room.

"Goodnight, mom." Mitchie said and trudged up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and gaped what was standing in front of her. Shane was in the middle of pulling off his shirt. His tan, washboard abs showing. Shane wore nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Would it kill you to knock next time?" he said in a muffle, head halfway through his shirt.

"My eyes!" Mitchie yelled and turned around. She heard him scoff in the background.

"Don't be overly dramatic. It's not like you've never seen me half-naked before."

Mitchie turned around, avoiding his eyes. "I don't usually knock. Especially when I'm entering my own room. Besides, it's called a bathroom, Shane. Ever used one before?"

"A what?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "So… you said you wanted to talk to me? Shoot."

Shane rolled his clothes into a tight ball and awkwardly pressed them against his chest. "Uh.. I'msorryforblamingyouearlieron. Iwasajerk." Mitchie pretended to clean her ears with her pinkie. She leaned in closer, holding a hand close to her ear.

"What was that?"

Shane glared at her and took in a great deal of air. "I was a jerk to you. I'm sorry. And I-"

"Youuu're apologizing because you want to sleep in my room tonight instead of the couch. Am I right or am I right?" Mitchie crossed her arms and looked at him dubiously.

His eyes went wide open in mock surprise. "Wh-what? N-no!" His face relaxed. "Though I'd rather sleep in your comfy bed instead of that old, lumpy couch."

Mitchie shook her head, a smile creeping up on her face. "You do know how we're going to solve this, right?"

Shane blinked. "So… am I forgiven?"

"Yep." Mitchie said casually.

"And… are we friends?"

Mitchie's left eyebrow shot up. "You're pushing it, but… sure."

"Nice."

He made a running start and jumped on Mitchie's bed. The purple bed creaked underneath his weight but held intact. Mitchie scratched her head. "What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to sleep on your bed tonight, I might as well win it fair and square."

"Hold on. Let me change into my pajamas first." Mitchie exited the room, carrying a bundle of clothes **(i.e her pajamas) **and returned six minutes later.

"Shall I explain the rules?" asked the brunette, making her way to the bed.

"No need to. Whoever falls asleep first gets to sleep downstairs on the couch. Winner gets the bed."

"Alright. Ready? Begin." The pair looked at each other, both matching each other's stare. Neither showing hints of exhaustion.

Hours passed and before any of them knew it, the clock struck twelve. Mitchie's eyelids were drooping. Shane seized this opportunity to hum a song and lull Mitchie to sleep.

"_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

That did it for Mitchie. Her eyes closed shut and she fell onto Shane's arms. Shane looked at her with bloodshot eyes. He had no energy to carry her downstairs so he pushed her back. His hand slipped off her arm and he landed face first onto the malleable, cozy pillow, right beside Mitchie. It was as if the pillow had some effect on Shane, for he had not stirred once he fell upon the soft material. In a flash, they drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

--

Mitchie emerged from sleep six hours later. Her digital alarm clock decorated with flowers and music notes flashed '6:30' in bright red numbers. The annoying _BEEPS_ blaring out from it seized as she slammed her palm on the grey button. She looked out her window. The sky was the color of light granite. The sun was just rising and the birds were waking up. The brunette girl tried to sit up but something behind her was keeping her from doing so. That's when she realized that a muscular arm was wrapped around her waist. Should she scream or should she remain calm?

Mitchie decided to do the latter.

Slowly, but surely, she turned around, only to gaze at Shane's sleeping face.

Awkward…

"Shane," she croaked, tapping his right cheek gently. The egoistical popstar stirred and pulled her in closer. Shivers went up Mitchie's spine, a blush rose to her face. _Calm down, Mitchie. He's just sleeping. _She rattled her brain for ideas to wake him up. Finally settling onto one idea, she whispered, "Oh my gosh! Shane! Look, it's Emma Watson!"

Shane's eyes opened halfway. He lifted up his head as if in a dream. "Where?" His eyes locked with Mitchie, who was only a couple of inches away from his face. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave. Immediately, his eyes shot wide open and he fell off the bed- landing on the floor with a big _THUD_.

Mitchie peered over her bed with a smirk on her face. Shane was rubbing the back of his head, one eye closed tightly. "Oww." That's one way to wake someone up.

"Suck it up, popstar." She hopped off her bed and walked over to her closet. Her figure disappeared behind the closet door and reappeared a few seconds later, holding a bundle of clothes. Shane watched as she made her way to the bathroom door. Once she closed the door, he sighed and climbed back on her bed. He buried his face on her pillow and mumbled, "That's rockstar to you."

Warm water cascaded down Mitchie's body. She closed her eyes and let her muscles relax. _Am I suddenly getting feelings for Shane I didn't have for him before? But.. I can't like him. He's my friend. Friends don't crush on each other. That's just weird. Argh. Just ignore it, Mitchie. _One eye poked out from behind the shower curtain and took a quick peek at the chicken clock. She finished taking a shower and dried up.

Mitchie walked down the stairs, fully clothed, teeth brushed. Connie had put two pieces of chocolate chip pancakes on her plate. Mitchie walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, mom."

Connie smiled and looked at her daughter. "Good morning, sweetie. Did Shane sleep in your room last night? I didn't see him on the couch this morning."

Mitchie chuckled. The way her mom asked the question made it seem like Shane was their dog. "Yeah. He wanted to sleep on my bed so we had our contest and we both ended up sleeping on it. And before you can say anything else, no we did not do anything that falls under the 'pervert' category."

"Haha. Well, alright. Here's your breakfast. Eat quick or you'll be late for school." Mitchie followed and stuffed a whole pancake in her mouth.

"Howff diff?" she said, her cheeks bulging. Connie shook her head and went back to making more pancakes.

Mitchie finished within five minutes. She gulped down her orange juice and set her dish on the sink. She carried her bag **(which she took downstairs with her after she took a shower.. Lol) **and made for the door. "I'm off to school. Breakfast was delicious. See you later, mom." She didn't wait for her mom's response. Mitchie bolted out the door and ran to school.

Summerfield High **(a school which I totally made up) **was a couple of blocks away from her house. It took Mitchie a couple of minutes before she set foot on its snow covered grass.

She walked up the cement steps which led to the doors of the school. The ceaseless chatters of teens rang in her ears as soon as she opened the double doors. On both sides stood a line of red orange lockers. The tiled floors were red orange and white, the school's colors. Mitchie pushed passed a group of kids who were talking about some celebrity who was going to be attending Summerfield for a whole semester. This didn't attract her attention. _Who cares if some snot-nosed celebrity is going to be coming to Summerfield? _

A curly-haired brunette, whose tresses fell to her hips, approached Mitchie, carrying a neatly decorated binder and some books. "Hi Mitchie!" she greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey Sierra." Mitchie replied, turning the combination to her locker. It opened smoothly. Pictures of boys and friends were taped neatly on one side of her locker. Mitchie slipped her bag inside and took out the necessary supplies: a binder, her algebra and bio books, and a pencil.

Mitchie and Sierra chatted for a while. Classes started at eight. The pin-straight haired girl lost interest in the conversation when Sierra brought up the mystery celebrity who was going to be attending their school, topic.

"I hear it's going to be a guy. Do you have any ideas to whom it may be?" she asked, curiosity showing in her eyes.

"To be honest, Sierra, I don't really care." Just then, her best friend's eyes went wide open, and her mouth almost touching the floor. Mitchie looked at her blankly.

"Jeez. Is that such a big deal? I didn't know it would offend you that much." She then noticed that the hallway had turned quiet. Was it something she said?

"L-look around, Mitch." Sierra whispered. Mitchie did as she was told. What she saw next shocked her the most.

**--  
**

**DUHT DUHT DUUUUUHHHHH. Can you guys guess who it is? Hint: HIS name rhymes with 'pain' lol. I totally gave it away. JASON! (haha. Kidding.) **

**Question: Should guy-whos-name-rhymes-with-pain and Mitchie have an age/grade difference? If so... how much of an age/grade difference?  
**

**Another question: Should I make Caitlyn be Mitchie's friend right away or should I introduce her later on in the story?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP ON GOING!**

**LOLCHEMISTRY.**

**HAPPY COLUMBUS DAY!**


	5. WHAT!

**A/N: Hey you guys. This is going to be a pretty short chapter. I'm sorry! I really need help. Since I'm only in 8th grade, I don't know how the classes/periods are like in High School. (Can anyone help me with that please?) Oh, and I'd like to thank Carly-Devil and kkckat3 for pointing out that I had said earlier in the story, Shane was 3 years older than Mitchie. Sorry for those who had wanted them to be the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters.**

--

"SHANE?!" she screamed.

He quickly placed a hand on her mouth, silencing her. "The one and only, babe. Now would you mind keeping it down? We're already attracting enough attention as it is."

Mitchie removed his hand from her face. "B-but.. H-how… w-why…?" she stammered. Shane shifted his gaze to the floor and helped pick up the books Mitchie had dropped. He handed them back to her and looked around at the teenagers who were gawking at them with shocked faces.

"Can we talk about this later?" he whispered.

Before Mitchie could respond, the hallway was suddenly filled with an ear-splitting shriek from a 15-year-old girl, who was first to recover. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S SHANE GRAY!!"

Shane reverted his gaze back to Mitchie, annoyance clearly showing in his face. "That's my cue to make like Houdini and disappear! Talk to you later, lose- I mean.. Mitchie." He ran off in the same direction Mitchie was headed for, followed by a bunch of fan girls screaming his name, Sierra being one of them. In fact, her screams were louder than the pack of girls combined.

Mitchie couldn't get over the fact that her once-rival was now going to her school. Why didn't he tell her this? Why didn't _anyone _tell her this? She let out a low groan of frustration and walked to the music room. She still had a couple of minutes left until classes started and she wanted-no- _needed_ to vent,

A 'Do Not Enter Without Permission' sign was on the music room's door. Mitchie paid no heed to it and pushed it open. The music room was huge. It had every musical instrument lined up in sections. Just to her left, Mitchie spotted a large riser fit for seventy people. Taped around the room were music pieces by Bach, Beethoven, basically every composer known to man. Beside the white dry-erase board on her left, was a black grand piano. Whenever she's ever feeling down or angry, she plays that piano. Today being one of those days, she walked up to the large instrument and sat down on the small chair in front of it. Her fingers fell lightly on the keys and she began to play involuntarily.

"_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me."_

A few minutes passed when suddenly, the music room's door knob rattled.

"Uh oh." Mitchie whispered and got up, fearing it was a teacher. She rushed to the back door, her emergency exit whenever a teacher or student passes by the music room. In a flash, she was out of the room, running in the hallways to her next class.

--

**(Shane's POV)**

I came speeding down the hallway followed by a bunch of screaming lunatics-uh.… fan girls. A couple of teachers came out of their classrooms to see what all the commotion was about, but their commands for the girls to halt were drowned by the girls' screams. I mean, come on. It's not like I don't appreciate the attention or anything. It's just that I don't like it when every time I am trying to speak to a person, it's always interrupted by a fan. But sometimes, it comes in handy. Like whenever you're in an awkward situation with your girlfriend or parents.

I zigzagged through corners, trying to lose them. Time to put my months of going to the gym and exercising, to good use. I pushed on, my lungs heaving. I swear everything was a blur of colors as I pounded down the halls. When I saw the hall separate into two directions, I took my chance to dive into an empty space. There was a large garbage can just behind the corner. I hid beside it just as the girls came running past. I heard one girl scream, "I think he went by this way!" after scoping the halls for a minute. They trampled on. I let out a breath of relief and waited for my heart to calm down.

That was when I heard her. I'm pretty sure it was a girl because of her high vocals.

"… _This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light…"_

Such a pure and majestic voice. I practically fell in love with it. Yes. I know I'm being cheesy right now. Sue me.

When the last of the fan girls vacated the hall, I stood up from my hiding spot and walked over to the door. There was a small sign that said 'Music Room' in bold letters. Just above it had a bigger sign that said 'Do Not Enter Without Permission.' I decided to ignore it and open the door. The doorknob was jammed. It was one of those old doorknobs where you had to wiggle it a little bit before it opened.

"Come on you stupid door. Open," I muttered. After a couple of seconds of toying with it, it opened with a creak. I walked inside the room. Holy crap. The room was as big as… the gym! I walked in, taking in as much as I could. It had that basement scent that made me scrunch my nose. The room was empty. Well, it wasn't actually empty (with the instruments and crap.) No one was there.

A piano sitting on the middle of the room caught my attention. I walked up to it and ran my fingers through his smooth, wooden frame. "Hello?" I say, expecting an answer. None came. I let out a disappointed groan and trudged out of the room. I have to find out who that girl with the voice was! But how? In a school filled with millions of girls, how can I find out who that one girl is? I need some professional help.

"_Yo, this is Nate." _I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his tone.

"What are ya? A gangster?" I snapped. Some junior kid turned his head from the sink. The boys' bathroom was the only place I can go to without getting in trouble. Also, girls aren't allowed in here so this is basically my safe haven. "Anyways, I need help." I turned away from the kid to avoid the look he was giving me.

"_Of course you do. And you just realized that right now?" _

"Shut up, dude. Not that kind of help. Listen… I heard this girl sing in the music room--"

"_--Wow, Shane! Well, at least we know you're not deaf." _His voice was coated with so much sarcasm it made me gag.

"Would you let me finish? God! Anyways, her voice… it's heavenl-… good. Like Britney Spears good."

"_Aww. Shane has developed a crush!" _Nate cooed from behind the line. My grip on my LG Slide tightened. It was not a crush! Hell, I don't even know who this girl is.

"Why would you think I have a crush on this _anonymous_ girl, Nate?" I replied, narrowing my eyes. Even though whoever she may be, she has an incredible voice.

"_Stop denying it, Shane. You like her." _Nate argued.

"If I wanted to have a conversation on whether I like a girl or not, I would have called Jason. Dude, I just want ideas on how to find her." I leaned against the orange and white-tiled walls and glanced at the digital watch on my phone. 7:55 a.m. _Crap. _

"_Have you thought of holding auditions?" _Hm. Good idea. See, Nate has always been the brain of the band. Whether we need him to help us out with our homework, or maybe even our relationships with girls. Even though I've gone out with more girls than him, I still ask him for advice.

"Hmm.." I thought, considering. "Maybe. Listen, dude. I gotta go. It's my first day and I think I might already have detention. Later."

"_See ya."_

I hung up and slid the phone into my pocket as I walked out of the bathroom. I had never seen the school hallway so… empty. Except for a few class-skippers. I ran to my locker which was conveniently next to Mitchie's. I guess I have my mom to thank for pleading with the school principal for hours over the phone to have my locker next to hers. I took out my binder and jogged to my first-period class.

--

**A/N: So yeah. Uhh.. Please review and if you think you can help me with the classes, then that would be great!**


	6. AUTHOR

**A/N: Uh ohh Author's Note.. Alright, first of all I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! Your reviews make me so happy! They're the only reason why I'm continuing the story. Unfortunately, my SISTER broke Ginger (my laptop. Yes. I named my laptop. Well, actually, my sister thought of the name. But whatever) so the story will be on hiatus until I fix Ginger or I get a new computer to work in. So you have my sister to thank for that one. I'll give you guys her cell number so you can call her and yell at her and stuff. 1-800-YOU-WISH. Lol.**

**_Why can't you use the computer you're on now? _**

**It's because this computer is my mom's and I don't want her to read my stories. But don't worry! While I'm on temporary vacation, I will be thinking of ideas for "The Last Piece of Pumpkin Pie." And I promise I will make the next chapter ****EXTRA SUPER LONG just for you guys. ;-)**

**"B-T-W" feel free to PM me or e-mail me ideas for the story. I will take them into consideration, although don't be offended if I don't use it.**

**Okay! That's all. 'til next time!**

**Ween-E**

**P.S- If you would like to be in my story, again, contact me via PM or e-mail.**


End file.
